Desk Writing
by ilovevegetarians
Summary: Hah! And who said graffiti was bad?


**My first story!! Whos excited? Im excited! And you should be too…! Really! Im not joking!**

**B.P.O.V**

Sigh. Maths. Remind me again what sort of a 'genius' invented it again? And what exactly is the point? Ok, so I know how to add, subtract, multiply and divide. That's pretty much all you need to help you in life. As I stare at Mr. Little I realise just how very unfortunate looking he is… Oh right! Bella! Concentrate… But still… look at him… No wonder he doesn't have a wife. So it might have something to do with that he's gay. Ha ha. I spread that around… catching him and the headmaster in the science classroom doing some pretty… unusual stuff… is not something you want to see everyday believe me… And if you do think that it's a good idea to snog your workmate I'd recommend at least locking the door unless you want some prettttyy nasty rumours around… Sigh. So easily distracted. My parents are right… wow did I just say that? Back to maths… x= what??? Ugh. I begin banging my head up and down on the desk. Ow. Ow. Ow. Maybe I should stop. Oh what's this? Graffiti on the desk… Mr. Little will not be pleased at all… Oh I love reading this stuff… J.S 4 M.N (if you're a dumb ass and have no brains whatsoever to work that out, it's Jessica Stanley for Mike Newton) Ha Ha… Jessica… maybe if she wasn't a little evil bitch someone might even like her! What a shame. I unzip my pencil case and grab my black marker out of it… I wrote… _Hello whoever is reading this. Maths sucks. And Mr. Little being hideous just makes it that whole much worse. _Ah how I love desk writing.

"Miss Swan" I heard vaguely. "Would you be so kind as to share what you got for question 2b?

"Yeah. Sure. Anything for you sir" hoping he didn't notice the tone of sarcasm in my voice.

"So what is it?"

Patience patience… I look down at what should have been my notes… but unfortunately there was nothing but a whole lot of little doodles. Ah doodles… such a good way to waste ti-

"ISABELLA SWAN," he shouted.

I shuddered. I hated my full name.

"x=2.456," I blurted.

"You… got it right…" he said.

"I did?" utterly surprised

"Of course you didn't you useless child, there isn't even a 2b on this page!"

I stared at him. A cold hard stare. He tried to avoid my eye contact. But I kept on staring. Ha ha. Im quite enjoying myself actually. Making teachers uncomfortable is my new favourite hobby!

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Such a great invention that thing. I raced for the door.

"Not so fast miss swan," I heard behind me.

Groan. Kill me now.

I turned around.

"Yes Mr. Little?" It didn't come out as polite as I had hoped.

"I have been notified that your grades have not been up to scratch. Would I be right in saying this?"

"It's a highly likely possibility," I say, hiding a chuckle.

"I would appreciate it if there was no cheek from you missy."

Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you'd never been born, but things don't always work out the way we want does it? I thought. Surely he'd know that.

"Sorry sir,"

"Yes well… Anyway. Until your grades are in order you will now be attending my poetry group, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday lunchtime."

"Hah. Good one sir."

"This is no joke Isabella," he growled, "From now on you will come to poetry."

"Wh-what?" I stumble.

"Don't worry Bella," Ugh I hate him even when he says the name I prefer, "I'm sure you'll plenty of new friends."

Ok so I have a problem with making friends. I can't help that. It's forks high school. It's impossible to make likeable friends here.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, you will be there whether you like it or not."

I walked out of the room not being able to feel my legs.

Poetry class.

My life is officially over.

**I am so proud of myself. Ha ha. I wrote this in like a little more than an hour… Review! Hope you liked the chapter, promise the next one will be longer and more interesting … though I have to admit… the whole Mr. Little gay thing… Geniuuuus. Right. Babbling. I'll get right back to chapter 2. xx**


End file.
